1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery positioning devices, and particularly, to a battery positioning device used to hold a dry battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Dry batteries are used in many portable electronic devices to supply electric power. The portable electronic device usually includes a battery positioning device to retain the batteries within the electronic device.
A typical battery positioning device has a base which defines a receiving groove, and two elastic members fixed in the receiving groove to contact two electrodes of the battery. During installation, the battery is received in the receiving groove, and the two electrodes of the battery are firmly resisted by the two elastic members.
However, due to the narrowness of the receiving groove and relative pressure provided by the two elastic members to the two electrodes, a small tool or other aid is required to withdraw the battery from the battery positioning device. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to remove and replace the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.